video_gamesfandomcom-20200223-history
WarioWare: Smooth Moves
WarioWare: Smooth Moves is a game created by Intelligent Systems. Microgames The Remote Control *Stage Fright *Pest Control *Playing Hooky *Wario Pl *Serve Already! *On the Ropes *Take a Stab at It *Wokka Wooka! *Wiipeat After Me! *Eating for Two *Meet the Eggheads *Up for Grabs *Crowd Control *Geared for Landing *Suit of Armoire *Over Easy *Talk to the Can! *Shear Terror *You're Fired! *S-T-R-E-T-C-H! *The Outcast *Cut to the Chase *Honeymoon Fall Out *Wario Fu *Shady Characters *Opening Night *Local News *Shoot the Breeze *Cupsy Daisy *Escape Artist *You Can Pick Your Friends... *Get to the Point *Poster Child *Laser Clay Shooting *Shaving Scream *XYZ! *On Point *Five More Minutes *Airhead *Bungii! microgame *Unintelligent Life *All Shook Up *Burning Sensation *One in Hole *Pool Boy *Sprinkler System *Biggest Fan The Umbrella *Welcome Committe *Undercover Agent *Fan Boy *Shakedown *Swat Team *Runner's High *Wiipeat After Me! *Dough Boy *He Who Smelt It... *When in Rome... *Super Mario Bros. *Shady Characters *Punch-Out!! *Femme Brulee *Hand Me Down *Wet Your Whistle *Ringmaster *Toilet Training *Wario Dance Company The Handlebar *Keep You Guy on the Ball *Carrot Away *Party Crasher *Fired Up *Come to Poppa *Closing Time *Universal Marionette *Super Nostalgic Entertainment System SNES *Climate Control *Tearful Reunion The Sketch Artist *On the Edge *Serve Already! *Paper Trail *Object D'Art *Writer's Block *Teeth Polithe *Cookie Rookie *Saving Face *Stick it Through 'Em! *Budget Dentistry *Bedside Manners *Dead Ringer *Brain Age The Chauffeur *Extreme Patty-Cake *BYOM *A Moment of Reflection *Fitting In *WarioWare: Twisted! *A-maze-ing *Wario's Pinheads *Chop Shop *Code Dependency *Sifty Character *Driver's Ed *Star Fox The Samurai *Cutting Edge *Frequent Flyer *Simon Says *Rude Awakening *Mall Tour The Tug-of-War *Plane and Simple *Logged In *Anchor Man *Net Profit *All Wound Up *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Sweeps Week *Spring Cleaning *Super Mario Sunshine *Volley, Y'all The Waiter *Broom Shtick *That's How I Roll *Castanet, First Chair *Helping Hand *Metroid Prime 2 *Nintendogs *Paper Wario *Safe or Snack *Clean Your Plate! *Block Party The Elephant *Pink Eye *This Bites! *Smile and Nod *Clu Clu Land *Junk and My Trunk *Boot Camp The Thumb Wrestler *Spray It, Don't Say It *Carving Artist *Sticky Shift *It'sa Me, Wario! *Flask Me Later *Wario's Gym *Secret Ingredient The Discard *Undercover Agent *Cold Call *Bone Appetit *Wario Hunting *In the Cards *Three's a Crowd *Cheater! *Game & Watch Octopus *Fresh off the Grill The Big Cheese *Wiggle Room *A Tale of One Kitty *How the West Was Really Won *Skip It *Balloon Fight *Marching Orders The Janitor *Clean Sweep *Stick it to the Man *When in Rome... *Bell Captain *Soiled Reputation *Not the Face! *Ocarina of Time *One Hit Wonder The Dumbbell *Up in Arms *Sucker Punch *The Closer *Catch of the Day *Rally and Cry *Armed and Dangerous The Mohawk *Diddly Squat *When in Rome... *Use Your Head *The Wind Waker *Spring Training *Closing Night *Stick a Fork in It *Boot Camp The Finger Food *Boarder Patrol *Light Tennis *Roll Model *Get to the Point *Pikmin 2 *XYZ! *Cranky Robot *Now You're Cooking! *Stay Tuned The Boxer *Slice of Life *Sucker Punch *Community Service *Wario Land *Mercury Falling *Sure, You Can *Produce Stand-Off The Mortar and Pestle *Mixed Signals *Yes, You Can! *The Intern *Stir Crazy *Hit Parade *Litterbot The Diner B, C *It's a Wrap *Hare Raising *Chunky Salsa *Bridge Work *Safe Cracker *Monkey Dance *Buggin' Out *Starved for Attention *Clock-Watcher *Bear Handed *Top Dog *Finishing Move *Look, Ma! No Feet! *Stroke of Genius *Coming Unhinged *Monkey Crossing *Boom Box Wii Remote Form Batons * The Remote Control * The Umbrella * The Handlebar * The Sketch Artist * The Chauffeur * The Samurai * The Tug-of-War * The Waiter * The Elephant * The Thumb Wrestler * The Discard * The Big Cheese * The Janitor * The Dumbbell * The Mohawk * The Finger Food * The Boxer * The Mortar and Pestle * The Diner B, C Category:Wii Games Category:Wario series Category:WarioWare Games Category:Games with Miis Category:Intelligent Systems